


Pishpish and the Pearl

by thatworldinverted



Series: 31 Myths in 31 Days [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just Add Kittens, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: Why the Sun Rises and Setsa 31 myths in 31 days project





	Pishpish and the Pearl

_What was that, my daughter? You wish to know why the sun rises on us each morning, and why it sinks into the sea at night? Where the moon goes once a month? Come here, love, and I will tell you._

Once, when the world was new and the Goddess Mazana was young, many suitors came for her hand. They flocked to the court, hoping to catch her eye and win the goddess’ favor. Not yet had Mazana met the lovely Usala, with whom she would create wonders; that time was far off. 

One night, in a fit of pique at yet another oafish suitor who’d trod on her toes while dancing, Mazana tore a string of pearls from her neck, scattering them to the floor, and it is here that our story truly begins, for it was then that the goddess’ kitten, Pishpish, sprang from under the bed, batting at a loose pearl and sending it careening into the hall. 

Pish had been a gift from Magnus, who resides at the heart of the world, brought to life from the embers of Magnus’ hearth. He glowed warm, the tips of his ears and tail casting flickers of light as the kitten raced after Mazana’s bauble. Down the corridor, out the gate, and into the halls of the sky he pursued it, pouncing, as the goddess’ laughter trailed after him. 

Across the heavens the tiny cat hunts, casting light on the world below, the pearl slipping from his clumsy kitten paws time and again. Sometimes Pishpish manages to catch it up, and carry his prize back to Mazana. The nights are dark then, until the goddess tosses the pearl once more for Pish to chase across the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my Camp Nanowrimo 2017 project, in which I'm writing 31 myths in 31 days, inspired by [this prompt list](https://writerswrite.co.za/using-myths-for-writing-prompts/). You can also find these on my tumblr [here](http://thatworldinverted.tumblr.com).


End file.
